Invader J. Ameril
Information Name: Jel Ameril Appointed Name: Invader J. Ameril Age: 200 (15 mobian years) Gender: Female Species: Blue Pikmin Attire: Purple shirt, grey backpack, black gloves and boots, navy pants Personailty: Caring, Considerate ,tactical, determined, clever Skin Color: Blue Eye color: Black Abilities: Infinite breath underwater, Exceptional Speed, Mechanic Skills, Karate Weapons: Lazer Sniper Rifle, Plasma Grenades, Atomic knife, jet boots, steel boots Father: High Council Member Derrick Mother: High Council Member Jewel Partner: Invader D. Justin Friend: Derrin Justin Enemies: Anybody her father hates Love interest: Invader D. Justin Likes: flowers, sweet things, Invader Derrin's mess up's, the color white ,childern, invading, Invader D. Justin, her family, exotic food Dislikes: Being yelled at, abstract art, her parents(complicated), being called a freak, being made fun of, italin food Background Jel Ameril is a member of the invasion squad known as I-GEN. Her father is the leader of this secret organization. Since her father loved her and didn't want her to get hurt he sent her off to a planet he thought was not inhabited and teamed her up with the worst invader the squad had to offer, Invader D. Justin. Her and Justin set out to Mobius where they discovered it was inhabited and are now trying to rule it. Even though she is an invader Jel is a very sweet kind and caring person. She is also highly admires her partner, even though he messes up alot and all his plans go wrong, that's what she loves about him. Even though if you ask Justin if he loves Jel he will deny it in half a second, though he turns awfully pink when denying it. It is opposite with Jel though if you ask her if she loves Justin she would probably say "If Justin asked me to be his girl I would say YES, in a heartbeat." She would gracefully smile. But, since Justin is not one too show expression of feelings it may take a very long time before that happens. When they landed on Mobius, the duo tried to hold up an entire town, which was successful as this town was defenseless against the two blaster wielding pikmin. This town was theirs for awhile until a passing cart of three boys came by looking for food. The boys were younger versions of Gamerboy The Spidermonkey, Rex the Chao, and Belku. Justin challenged them as the boys fought back and Belku easily beat Justin and sent him flying into the sky, Ameril fled and chased after him. Justin was famous for being the first antagonist to the Misfits. Justin fell into the ocean and was later rescued by Ameril in their spaceship. In anger, Justin swore revenge on the Misfit's heads and promised to return. The two would continue their travels across the planet trying to hunt down the trio. The two stopped by a local village and did a stick up to steal some food for the road. But, they chose to try and rob a government food court, so naturally they were captured and taken to Zone Jail. In zone jail, the two joined a riot in the prison to break out. On camera Justin was caught stabbing a guard, since he was the only one captured on camera everyone thought he was the leader of the break out. This news became amazing to other prisoners and after they all escaped the prisoners swore their loyalty to Justin for leading them to freedom, even though he didn't. Justin was dumbfound he now amassed a large army of criminals, most of which were stronger than him, Justin took this opportunity and made a new alliance the "Anti-Misfit League". The government recognized this huge army Justin had and gave him a treaty that if he hunted down wanted criminals he would gain land for free to establish his army. Justin gladly agreed and now owns an island all to himself for his base for his large agency. Ameril was so proud that Justin, through sheer luck, manage to amass this large army and live his dream, but he had a better surprise for her as he actually asked her to marry him and she gladly married him. Gallery 417px-Invaders.jpeg Jel_2.jpeg Jel.jpeg Category:Invader Category:Pikmin Category:Female Category:Neutral Good